Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Military/ Forts
__TOC__ 'General placement precautions' Any Fort within the City's Defensive Wall and closer than ~22 of the Wall may be targetable from an invasion force passing by with Catapults. See Invaders Missile Ranges for lesser Ranged types. Any Fort outside of the Defensive City Walls may be targeted by any invader type. :Designers of Custom Campaigns can assign multiple invasion forces with different tasking. Invaders usually head for the City Gates but may target 'Military' structures if that was their assigned task. Invaders have been known to attack Towers and even Walls if that is the only means to reach their target. Leave Space around the Map perimeter for invader pathing or suffer the special circumstance. Elevation changes are not passable by foot soldiers, though mounted can navigate some(not cliffs). 'Selected Fort display' Top info Company Name: Adjective(below) and Zodiac name :Normal adjective assignments ::Audacious, Battling, Celestial, Clever, Courageous, Crafty, Cunning, Daring, Dauntless, Defiant, Delightful, Fearless, Gallant, Hardy, Heavenly, Hungry, Insidious, Intrepid, Invincible & Noble :Borrowed troops adjectives(22 additional) ::Resolute, Rowdy, Stalwart, Steadfast, Stealthy, Stout, Tenacious, Treacherous, Unyielding, Valiant, Valorous, Victorious, Warrior, Wily, Majestic, Martial, War, Strong, Sharp, Able ,Leaping & Splendid Troops: The number and type of troops. Morale: (Flag has a Tassel that moves downward to also denote this) - 'Morale points' table on the right - Perfect, Bold, Confident, Steady, Wavering & Cowardly(return to fort/Fleeing). Experience: (Flag has up to 5 streamers to also denote this) Modifies their attack/defense capability{needs table} - Conscripts, Proven, Experienced, Veteran & Elite - [[#Zodiac Fort Flags|Flag animation] below] Middle Status box :Shows their current activity {needs organized table from RCD info} Bottom 8 Buttons The first row of buttons are for formation commands. Close Formation: - Blocking maneuver makes it more difficult to breach a line of defense, but troops may become more vulnerable to Missile attack. Line of Defense shifter(XY-axis): - They line up differently on the XorY axis. Open Formation: - Troops are spaced farther apart. Good for Missile attacks, but enemy troops may breach the line of defense and continue onto their target. :Note: 'Open Formation' modifies the 'Armor vs Missile' statistic(+1). Second row Halt(become still) & Return to Home Fort. - Warning: Borrowed troops may be dismissed/released if the pointy finger is pressed. Third row Dragon - Aggressive, combat is resolved quicker, but troop casualties will be higher. The troops will engage enemies at the farthest range. Tiger - Balanced, results are dependent on enemy setting. Usually acceptable casualties if the player has a superior force. The troops will engage enemies within a medium-long range. Turtle - Defensive, combat takes longer which may not be desired as there are Citywide repercussions effecting the mood of citizens. Again, the superiority factors and enemy setup play rolls in the decision. The troops are unlikely to engage enemies unless attacked or within a short range. This setting is used to position troop and hold a reserve force along a defensive line. Not very good for missile troops which should be changed to 'Tiger' setting once positioned. 'Zodiac Fort Flags' Just some helpful visual aids. Fort Icon(top of pole) denotes type of troops. Morale tassel(left side of pole) moves 1 pixel down for every 4 points. Ribbons(right end of flapping fabric) are added to display increasing Experience. 2nd Company instructions Company Limit is 20. Preferred method is to preform this on only 8 Forts, being 12 Forts(Active Military) are possible. Catapult Forts are not recommended; too expensive(commodities), for use abroad & not a useful city defender. Make a 'Save Point' first, in case you mess up. A 2nd Company may be generated by; Moving the 'Company Flag' a few tiles away from the Fort, Pausing the game(HotkeyP), Delete the Fort, Click the 'Undo' button, Unpause the game & direct the First Company to 'Go home(pointy finger)'. :Note: Feng Shui does not change for this process. But, when a Fort has been destroyed; its replacement Feng Shui may suffer if trees(north of practice field) have been removed. The two Companies will likely fidget/walk about alot as the situation is crowded. The First Company will no longer regain lost troops, they should stay home to prevent Opportunistic Invasions while conquering/assisting another city. :Note: Keep a record of which 'Company Names' is Active Military(2nd Company) and Reserve(1st Company). The Active Company should gain all the Combat Experience to make for a tougher Military Conquest force. Category:Emperor schema